dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fuji Sumiko
| Imagem=Arquivo:FujiSumiko.jpg | Nome= 富司純子 （ふじ すみこ） | CidadeNatal=Gobo, Wakayama, Japão | Nascimento=01/12/1945 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 富司純子 （ふじ すみこ） *'Nome (romaji):' Fuji Junko / Fuji Sumiko (últimos anos) *'Nome Real:' Terajima Junko (寺島純子（てらしま じゅんこ）) *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 01/12/1945 *'Local de Nascimento:' Gobo, Wakayama, Japão *'Familia:' Filha/atriz Terajima Shinobu, Pai/Produtor Shundo Koji e Tio/Diretor/Roteirista Suzuki Norifumi Dramas *Gisou no Fuufu (NTV, 2015) *Kouunchou Coffee-ya Koyomi (紅雲町珈琲屋こよみ) (NHK, 2015) *Meoto Zenzai (NHK, 2013) *Kikyô (TBS, 2011) *Teppan (NHK, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Soka, Mo Kimi wa Inai no ka (TBS, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) *Bizan (Fuji TV, 2008) *Yagyu Jubei Nanaban Shobu 3 (NHK, 2007) *Nanairo no Obanzai (NHK, 2005) *Tenka (NHK, 2004) *Hojo Tokimune (NHK, 2001) *Onnatachi no Teikoku (NHK, 1997) *Ooku Temporada 1 (Fuji TV, 1968) *Minamoto no Yoshitsune (NHK, 1963) Filmes *Maiko wa Lady (TOHO, 2014) *It's a Beautiful Life - Irodori (Jinsei, Irodori) (C&I Entertainment, 2012) *Casting Blossoms to the Sky (Kono Sora no Hana) (PSC, 2012) *Summer Wars (Samâ Uôzu)(NTV, 2009) *Air Doll (Kuuki Ningyou) (Bandai Visual Company, 2009) *The Cherry Orchard (Sakura no Sono) (Shochiku, 2008) *Yamazakura, The Cherry Tree in the Hills (Bandai Visual Company, 2008) *Sweet Rain / Accuracy of Death (Suwito Rein: Shinigami no Seido) (NTV, 2008) *Love Never to End (Ai no Rukeichi) (Dentsu Motion Pictures, 2007) *Notebook of Life (Machiaishitsu) (Digital Site Corporation/For-A, 2006) *The Inugamis (Inugamike no Ichizoku) as Inugami Matsuko (TBS, 2006) *Hula Girls (Hura Gâru) (CineQuanon, 2007) *A Hardest Night!! (Nezu no ban) (Kadokawa Herald Pictures, 2005) *Gege (Dentsu, Fuji Television Network, 2004) *The Geisha House (Omocha) (TOEI, 1999) *Dream Maker (TOEI, 1999) *Wait and See (Ah Haru) (Shôchiku, 1998) *Chizuko's Younger Sister (Futari) (1991) *Tasmania Story (Tasumania Monogatari) (FUJI TV, 1990) *Buddies (A Un) (TOHO, 1989) *Torakku Yaro: Goiken Muyo (TOEI, 1975) *The Ando File (Jitsuroku Ando-gumi: Shugekihen) (TOEI, 1973) *Cherry Blossom Fire Gang (Junko Intai Kinen Eiga: Kanto Hizakura Ikka) (TOEI, 1972) *Gang vs. Gang: The Red and Black Blues (Gyangu Tai Gyangu: Aka to Kuro no Burusu) (TOEI, 1972) *Hibotan Bakuto: Oinochi Itadaki Masu (TOEI, 1971) *Chivalrous Woman (Onna toseinin) (TOEI Kyoto, 1971) *Nihon Jokyo-den, Makkana na Dokyo-bana (TOEI, 1970) *Trials of an Okinawa Village (Nihon jokyo-den: gekito himeyuri misaki) (1971) *Nippon Dabi Katsukyu (TOEI, 1970) *The Drifting Gambler (Bakuchi-uchi: Nagaremono) (1970) *Nihon Jokyo-den: Makka na Dokyo-Bana (1970) *Big Boss in a Silk Hat: The Short-Mustached Bear (Shiruku Hatto no O-Oyabun: Chobi-hige no Kuma) (TOEI, 1970) *Hell Is Man's Destiny (Showa Zankyo-den: Shinde Morai Masu) (1970) *Big Boss in a Silk Hat (Shiruku hatto no O-Oyabun) (TOEI, 1970) *Saigo no Tokkotai (TOEI, 1970) *Hibotan Bakuto: Nidaime Shumei (TOEI, 1969) *Hibotan Bakuto: Hanafuda Shobu (TOEI, 1969) *Hibotan Bakuto: Tekkaba Retsuden (TOEI, 1969) *Nihon Jokyo-den: Kyokaku Geisha (1969) *The Man with the Dragon Tattoo (Showa Zankyo-den: Karajishi Jingi) (TOEI, 1969) *Bakuto Retsuden (TOEI, 1968) *Jinsei-Gekijo: Hishakaku to Kiratsune (1968) *Lady Yakuza (Hibotan Bakuto) (TOEI,1968) *Nunnery Confidential (Amadera Maruhi Monogatari) (1968) *Nihon Jokyo-den: Tekka Geisha (1968) *Red Peony: Gambler's Obligation (Hibotan Bakuto: Isshuku Ippan) (TOEI, 1968) *Big Time Gambling Boss (Bakuchi-uchi: Socho Tobaku) (TOEI, 1968) *Gendai Yakuza: Yotamono no Okite (TOEI, 1968) *Dragon Tattoo: Full of Blood (Showa Zankyo-den: Chizome no Karajishi) (TOEI, 1967) *O-Oku Maruhi Monogatari (TOEI, 1967) *Girl Vagrants of Tokyo (Tairiku Nagaremono) (1966) *Nihon Daikyokaku (1966) *Showa Zankyo-den: Ippiki Okami (TOEI, 1966) *Yakuza Vassal (Hatamoto Yakuza) (TOEI, 1966) *Fraternal Honor: Three Brothers of Kanto (Kyodai Jingi: Kanto Sankyodai) (TOEI, 1966) *Buraikan jingi (TOEI, 1965) *Irezumi (TOEI KYOTO, 1965) *Jirocho Sangokushi: Koshuji Nagurikomi (1965) *Blood of Revenge (Meiji Kyokyakuden - Sandaime Shumei) (TOEI, 1965) *Matatabi San Ning Yakuza (1965) *Bakuto Tai Tekiya (TOEI, 1964) *Nikutai no Seiso (TOEI, 1964) *Brutal Story at End of the Tokugawa Shogunate (Bakumatsu Zankoku Monogatari) (TOEI KYOTO, 1964) *Fighting Tatsu, the Rickshaw Man ( Shafu Yukyoden - Kenka Tatsu) (TOEI, 1964) *Gambler (Bakuto) (TOEI, 1964) *The Thirteen Assassins (Juusan-nin no Shikaku) (TOEI, 1963) *Jirocho Sangokushi Daiichibu (TOEI, 1963) Links Externos *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoria:JAtriz